The present invention provides substituted propanamine derivatives exhibiting antifungal activity, anticoagulant activity or both. The need for adequate antifungal therapy to combat opportunistic pathogens has been, and continues to be, a fertile area of research. Similarly, compounds exhibiting anticoagulant activity in humans find utility in a variety of clinical settings including treatment of myocardial infarction, pulmonary embolism, cerebrovascular disease and the like. Some anticoagulant agents have also been reported as having anticancer activity. The present invention provides a new class of compounds which find utility as antifungal agents, anticoaguant agents or both.